


Thank You

by usefulghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic, ive been sick for like four days so i wrote this to make myself feel better, reader is genderneutral, sorry if hes like... not in character ive never written fic for the ghouls before haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulghoul/pseuds/usefulghoul
Summary: Being down with a cold really, really sucks. But it's a little more bearable when your favourite Ghoul comes over to take care of you.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I BARELY write fanfic but my friend told me I had to post this lol. I've never written fic for the Ghouls before so sorry if he's like ooc or something, idk. I was sick in bed and wanted to make myself feel better and writing this cheered me up. ok bye enjoy

“... Do you want some more hot chocolate?” 

Aether stood in your doorway, eyeing the seemingly endless pile of tissues beside you on your bed. You sniffled, rolling over to face him. Your eyes and nose were red, and your hair was a tousled mess.

“Yes please.” Aether cringed at your hoarse voice, coming forward to retrieve your empty mug. “Don’t get too close,” you croaked out, “don’t want to get you sick too.”

“I don’t mind.” He said, gingerly patting your head with his free hand. He didn’t mention that it wasn’t likely you’d get him sick anyways - Ghouls tended to have a higher tolerance to the common cold. He turned and began to leave your room to make more hot chocolate.

“Thank you.” You called out as best you could. Aether only grunted in response, descending the stairs. Groaning, you rolled back over and retrieved another tissue, attempting to relieve the pressure in your sinuses. No luck there. You added the tissue to your pile and suppressed a cough - your throat sore enough as it was.

A few moments passed as you stared at your tissue mountain. It was nice of Aether to come over and take care of you. You knew he’d been busy lately but he always made time for you when you really needed it. You rolled back over at the sound of footsteps in your doorway. 

Aether stood tall, two steaming mugs in hand. He walked over and sat both mugs on your desk. “Sit up,” he said, sliding his hands under your back and legs and moving you into a sitting position against your pillows. He passed you your mug and you let out a coarse “thanks”. He just shrugged.

He began to collect all the tissues piled up beside you. “Wait, I can-“ Aether put his hand up, interrupting your offer to clean them up yourself.

“I got it.” He said, stacking the last tissue on top of the mess in his arms. He stepped over to your trashcan and unceremoniously dumped them into it, not caring to grab the few strays on the floor. He retrieved the second mug of hot chocolate - presumably his - and sat down on the edge of your bed beside you where your tissues had been.

“... Thank you.” You said after a long, much needed sip of your hot chocolate. You felt his shoulder beside yours as he settled back against the headboard with you, kicking his shoes off and onto the floor.

“You thank me too much.” He chided, taking a sip from his own mug. You laughed as best you could, but quickly began coughing. You felt a warm hand rubbing your back, trying to soothe you. 

“I don’t.. wanna get you sick.” You choked out between coughs, finally coming to a stop and taking another gratuitous sip of your drink.

Aether huffed out a quick laugh, “I doubt you’d get me down with the common cold. Besides, even if you could get me sick, I’d still be right here.” He turned to look at you with intense eyes. If your face wasn’t already red from your fever, it definitely was red now. You held his gaze, a quiet “I love you” in your eyes. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to your lips and you smiled, returning the gesture. 

You both sat there in silence, comfortable knowing you didn’t have to speak to enjoy each other's company. You sat there until your mugs were empty, Aether taking your mug from your hands. You yawned, settling back down underneath your covers. Aether smiled to himself, standing up to take both your mugs down to the kitchen.

When he came back upstairs, you were already asleep. He chuckled to himself and tucked you in, settling your favourite stuffed animal in your arms. He placed a light kiss atop your forehead, mouthing an “I love you” against your skin. He slipped his shoes back on and took one last loving glance at you before leaving.

———-

“Are you… are you sick?” You asked, stepping into Aether’s bedroom and seeing him lying there, pile of tissues on his desk and empty mug on top of his bare chest. It had been a week since you’d been down with a cold, and you were feeling much better now. However, it seems your favourite Ghoul was not as lucky.

“... No.” Aether’s voice cracked quietly. You sighed, beginning to move used tissues into the trash can.

“I told you I’d get you sick.” You tutted, lifting his empty mug off his chest.

“And I told you I didn’t mind.” He countered, lifting a hand to rub at his sore throat.

You sighed, rubbing a hand across his chest and then giving it two pats before standing up.

“I’ll go make you some more hot chocolate.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
